blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xierran Inara Society
This Faction The Xierran Inara Society is a primary faction in Gentoo's Mini Empires Role Play. This faction is a large union of several different factions that came together. Controlled by the Xierran Central Government. It is one of the most technologically advanced and populated empires in existence. However, it's military is not up to grade for what would normally be used on an empire of this size. This is countered by organizing the military into patrols and squads to cover conflict areas at needed times. 'Appearance' The common Xierran building looks sleek, white, industrial, and technologically advanced. Holoboards which advertise many Xierran products may dot civilian buildings, transmitters and receivers atop certain buildings. Solar panels are commonly seen atop the taller buildings as a secondary power source. Many Xierran urban buildings are modular and are constructed out of different modules stacked together to perform a greater purpose. Xierran buildings may look different underwater, as the modern factory building will need different exhaust methods. Xierran units are normally many hues of grey with stripes and areas of white. 'Current Species' We start off with the people, the most important part of society. Tray'oni '''(Reptilian) The Tray'oni are bipedal aquatic terrestrial reptilians. They resemble humanoid lizards with a snout, gills, and several fins. The joint makeup and organ makeup also differs quite a bit. So you cannot rely on human biology studies to kill them effectively. They have resistance to poisons like mercury, as they have a diet of fish more often than not. They are about as physically strong as humans but about 7/8's of the population has augments to enhance their physical or mental traits. The Xierrans do NOT have to live underwater, and can breathe oxygen as they have a pair of lungs in addition to their gills. Though unless in a suit they are less graceful on land. This race is known to have superior bone density than most races, and thus fares well in combat. The bone density of this species is an adaptation of the body to live in higher pressure environments as well as lower pressure environments such as deep ocean, and open air. '''Kahlian (Non-organic) The Kahlian are semi-randomly formed AI. The main body and layout is based on Deri'ti biology. Every Kahlian is formed differently and each is unique. Kahlians are equipped with a nanite-run processing unit. This makes them run on one of the most effective processing methods ever discovered though it comes with a major weakness. One single EMP will shortcircuit a Kahlian and even wipe it of all memory data should it not be backed up. They have an 8 hour recharge time due to the energy extensive CPU and powertools. It takes about 6 weeks to form the average Kahlian. Though these are fragile non-combat creatures, they are far beyond efficient. Though they can only be manufactured by the Xierran Central Government from which they were created and have a large amount of limitations. Deri'ti '(Insectoid) This fairly new race, cheap and easily discarded, was added nearly 126 years ago.This bipedal insectiod of a species is known for it's violent and combat orientated features. They have bladed claws, though they're known for having pincers and thus are not very good at manufacturing. Thus they became part of the Xierran union. This species tends to join combat orientated careers such as hired guns, enlisting in the Xierran military, and anything else involving combat. They are the most talented race in Xierra in the popular Xierran sport, 'Government The Xierran Government has four houses of federal control. The Royal House, The High Council, The House of Common Affairs, and the House of Moral Justice. These four houses can all vote and pass laws and restrictions, as well as in some cases lift them, even if they are made by another house. The Royal house is comprised of the Xierran Royal family, and can issue House Seals to approve or disprove a bill another house is attempting to pass, however it cannot pass a bill on it's own. Should a house pass a bill that is not acceptable, the other houses can disapprove of said bill and cause it's rejection before it goes into effect. The House of Common Affairs is a direct vote, and while it's bills take longer to vote on and pass, it is a direct indication of the populations wants. 'Technology' The Xierran Inara Society revolves around two main technologies. Warp Drive and Neural Manipulation. As such the structure of most of the Xierran economy relies on many short range warps. Many companies and some Government services allow you to 'backup' your mind to be reborn in your perfectly cloned body, conveniently grown to look exactly how you want. Many Xierran buildings only have one door, the entrance. Other rooms are accessed through a door ID system which allows you to teleport to any door you have the passcode for . (If it is passcoded at all.) XIS is one of the few factions that exploits light gas pressure methods in weapon systems. These cannons are found to be a lot less efficient than magnetic systems in terms of overall power usage, but in terms of size to power ratios, they are much much more efficient than any magnetic system to date. Element - 115 is an element used in many many Xierran systems is the gravity manipulation and explosive orientated element known as Elerium. It is used in almost every colony, and is also used in HE explosives in its raw form. Xierra will frequently use the Kahlian ships as a support ship. This debuffs the enemy ship by connecting via pod which drills into the armor of an enemy ship. It is heavily armored and hacks into the enemy ship's systems by linking with the 18 standard Kahlian crew. Nanites in Xierra are a massive part of it's industry. Nanite technology allows for many neural implants and repairs, as well as automated mining and construction. Factories are known to be operated by nanites, running off the sorted metal dusts output from nanite mining. Most shipyards and construction tools now use the technology known as a nanostreamer, which magnetically directs nanites building from a detailed schematic which can be extremely accurate. Augments are a new emerging popular tech in Xierran society. The new company Augment Alpha Company sells many different types ranging from genetic, to mechanical, and to cybernetic. The most popular of these are the Protein - 5 skin augment in which the receivers skin is nearly inpenetrable by none high energy weaponry, and EyeOS, which is a computer system implanted into the eye and connected and controlled by the neural system, this allows discrete browsing and photo taking without much suspicion arising. 'Culture' The Xierran economy is based on a 30% service job economy. The rest is done by engineering, piloting, shipping, manufacturing, guarding, gunning, and everything inbetween. It is not uncommon to own your own ship. Whether it be a small civilian transport, to a just larger freighter, to the S1-Corvette. Everyone has somewhere to go and a job to do. Due to a horrific incident caused by an internal affair in the year 1800, Xierrans value homeworlds and systems as one of the most precious gifts. They see these systems as gifts that must be protected at all costs and anyone who would encroach on one would be considered pure evil, as such, many of the factions that first started Xierra still have their homeworlds in Xierran territory. There are many things to do when you aren't working, from enjoying a public bath, to hitting a pub, or watching a Grav-Ball match. Your metro complex may have a public baths, a park, a Grav-Ball arena, or a Rocket-Race, or perhaps you can use your synthetic eyes to watch a movie while you fix your robotic cleaner. Category:Architecture Category:Government Category:Combat Category:Technology Category:Nations